PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT: DEVELOPMENTAL RESEARCH PROGRAM In an effort to promote innovative translational research in breast cancer, the Developmental Research Program is a major focus of this Breast SPORE. The support of pilot projects allows early, high-risk research to move fundamental research findings toward clinical application, as well as the migration of provocative clinical and population-based observations back to the laboratory in order to understand their mechanistic basis. We are providing faculty with both the research support and the protected effort to focus dedicated time to the development of projects in areas that will have the biggest impact for people at risk for or with breast cancer. Main criteria for selection and funding of developmental (pilot) projects include scientific merit, relevance to mammary biology and/or breast cancer, collaboration and potential for extramural peer-reviewed funding and publications. There is an emphasis on utilization of emerging technologies and approaches applicable to translational research in breast cancer, as well as on young investigators. During the current grant cycle, and with generous institutional matching to supplement the Breast SPORE budget, $667,149 were awarded to support 15 pilot projects. This investment has resulted in four R01 or R01-equivalent grants, totaling more than $2.5M (direct costs), $3.6M (total costs), and two foundation grant awards, totaling more than $370K (direct costs), $436K (total costs). There are 27 published manuscripts supported by this research and all awardees have presented their research at our SPORE monthly meeting or the VICC Breast Cancer Program and SPORE Monthly Series.